


we spelled love g-i-v-e

by loonyBibliophile



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And the Christmas Thief, Coda, F/M, Season 4 Episode 3, i love christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: There is a knock on Ezekiel Jones’ door and he doesn’t need to guess who it is.Ezekiel and Cassandra talk about family.





	we spelled love g-i-v-e

There is a knock on Ezekiel Jones’ door and he doesn’t need to guess who it is. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he decides to throw the inevitable presence on the other side of his door a bone, and pulls on the ridiculous light up sweater sitting on his bed. The door swings open. 

“Hey Cassandra.” Ezekiel says easily, patting the bed next to him. 

“Merry Christmas, ‘Zekiel.” she smiles gently at him, and holds out a heavy red mug before sitting down on his bed. He takes the mug, knowing it holds a cup of tea with milk, honey, and cinnamon. Cassandra’s is tea with heavy cream and sugar. This is not the first time they’ve done this. 

“Merry Christmas, Caz.” he smiles, and clinks his mug against hers. She leans back into his pillows, looking at him thoughtfully. 

“You okay? You really didn’t want us to meet your family.” Cassandra crosses her legs and tilts her head, leaning forward to rest her free hand on his leg. 

“My relationship with my mom is… pretty complicated.” He shrugged, taking a long swallow of tea. 

“Yeah, I gathered that much. But that’s not an answer to my question.” she shoves him gently, and scoots closer.

“I guess so, yeah. I just want her to be proud. You know how it is.” 

“Yeah.” Cassandra said, voice serious “I do.”

“I know. That’s why you’re here.”

“Stone has a complicated family too, Zekiel.”

“Yeah, but you and I have more in common with each other than either of us do with Stone.” Ezekiel smiled ruefully, taking another drink of tea. Cassandra nodded, and leaned forward until her forehead rested against his shoulder. “Did you know?”

He means “Did you know about why I stole things?”, and he knows she knows that, because she nods into his shoulder.

“I had an inkling. I told you, Zekiel. I know there’s good in you. You’re a thief with a heart of gold.” 

“I think you might have scared my whole family straight tonight, with that little ghost bit.” Ezekiel chuckled lightly.

“Well, we all knew I had a lost of Christmas spirit. But maybe not quite as much as you, Ezekiel Jones. I always knew you were more Santa than Scrooge. Not that Scrooge is a perfect comparison, since he gets better.” She shrugged and smiled, shifting as she sets her mug on his bedside table and leans into his side. “I haven’t told my parents.” 

“Why not?” he turns towards her, leaning over to follow suit and set his tea down, looking at her curiously. 

“Because… because what if they still don’t want me, even though I’m not dying anymore, because I’m not a doctor or a scientist or curing cancer or—”

“We save the world, Caz. And even if we didn’t, your folks would be dimwits if they didn’t want you. Genius or not. Dying or not. I may be a thief with a heart of gold, but you’re solid gold. No… rhodium. Solid rhodium. The most valuable metal in the world. And it’s reflective. Just like you. You find the good and you reflect it back at them—”

Ezekiel didn’t get a chance to continue rambling, because Cassandra had grabbed the collar of that ridiculous sweater she’d knitted him, his wearing of which had absolutely not escaped her notice, and pulled his lips down to hers. He slid his hands into her red curls, pulling her as close to him as he could, savoring the way the taste of her skin mingled with the sweetness of the tea she’d been drinking. When she finally pulled away, her soft skin was flushed, and her lips were red, the light gloss she wore smudged around them. 

“Merry Christmas to me.” Ezekiel murmured, just looking at her. Cassandra managed to blush even further, stroking her hands down his shoulders.

“You’re wearing the sweater.” she smiles, gathering the fabric in her hands.

“You made it.” he sat up suddenly “Which reminds me,” Ezekiel stood up, rifling through his desk until he found a small box wrapped in shiny red paper. “Merry Christmas.”

He places the box in Cassandra’s lap and sits back down beside her. She grins, and begins carefully unwrapping the paper, revealing a slim blue box. She tilts her head, looking at Ezekiel strangely, and pulls the lid off. 

“I had Jenkins help me,” Ezekiel began explaining, lifting a silver necklace from the box. He held it in one hand and used the other to draw Cassandra’s hair over one shoulder. “It’s made of magically conductive materials. To help with your powers.” he grinned, tapping her temple, before fastening the chain around her neck. It’s a slim silver chain, and from the center hangs a hexagon of some kind of deep blue stone that shimmers ethereally in the half light of the dim room.

“Ezekiel Jones.” Cassandra said softly, smiling and shaking her head as she placed her hands on Ezekiel’s face. “You are the best person I have ever known.”

Then she pulled him closer, kissing him deeply once more, and reached out with one foot to kick the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so that episode am i right??? ezekiel jones am i right???  
> title from 'private parts' by sarah kay, an amazing poet you should google!


End file.
